Comme un oiseau sans elle
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: Enseignante à Poudlard, Hermione se voit obligée d’y accueillir Narcissa Malfoy, afin de la protéger de Voldemort. Une cohabitation qui déplait fortement à une certaine Bellatrix, qui semble loucher d’un peu trop près sur notre gryffondor… YURI
1. Chapter 1

Hé oui, cette fic est ce que l'on appelle communément un Yuri, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des femmes qui s'aiment…C'est-y pas beau ça ?

Et c'est interdit au moins de 18 ans parce que...hem…faut bien s'amuser un peu aussi hein ;)

Ca se passe après le tome six, Poudlard est toujours ouvert pendant que Potter, qui a maintenant plus de la vingtaine, continue à se battre un peu partout avec Voldemort qui continue un peu partout à faire le méchant.

Rogue n'a jamais tué Dumbledore hein, parce que personnellement je ne saurai pas avoir un Poudlard sans Rogue donc il est toujours prof, et comme c'est mon histoire bé c'est moi que je décide, na !

Couple ? Rha si vous lisez bêtement ce chapitre vous aurez bien une ptite idée…

**Résumé** :

Enseignante à Poudlard, Hermione se voit obligée d'y accueillir Narcissa Malfoy, afin de la protéger de Voldemort. Une cohabitation qui déplait fortement à une certaine Bellatrix, qui semble loucher d'un peu trop près sur notre gryffondor…

**Chapitre 1.**

Hermione essuya la dernière assiette puis la rangea dans l'armoire, avant de nettoyer son évier. La vaisselle du soir terminée, elle n'avait plus qu'à aller prendre un bain avec un tas de boules parfumées puis se glisser dans une chemise de nuit confortable et aller végéter devant la télé. Elle avait beau connaître Robin des bois par cœur, elle aurait pu regarder ce film en boucle. Le charme d'Alan Rickman et la voix chaude de Bryan Adams n'y étaient pas pour rien…

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, aromatisée de gel douche à la cannelle, cheveux encore humides, elle se blottissait dans son canapé avec un gros peignoir pour compenser l'esthétique somme toute peu réchauffante de sa petite chemise de nuit Snoopy. « Bonjour chaton », dit-elle tout en envoyant un regard affectueux au chat adulte qui venait de surgir du salon, encore tout engourdi de sommeil.

« Miaow. »

« Je t'ai mis des croquettes, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Gary étant un chat de gouttière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, il risquait peu de comprendre, mais depuis quand les humains et animaux avaient-ils besoin de se comprendre pour s'aimer ?

Hermione vit son animal flairer ses croquettes avant de s'en éloigner d'un air dédaigneux et de venir se frotter à la porte. « Ho d'accord, une souris morte dans mes chaussures demain matin », grogna-t-elle en se lavant pour aller permettre à sa bête de faire sa petite escapade nocturne.

« Pas de bêtises hein », lui lança-t-elle en le regardant trottiner jusqu'au bout de l'allée. Elle se recula pour refermer la porte.

« _Mademoiselle Granger_ ? »

« Oui ? » dit-elle d'une voix méfiante.

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler en privé s'il vous plait ? J'ai essayé d'entrer mais vous semblez avoir installé des protections. »

« Il suffisait d'appuyer sur la sonnette qui est sur la barrière », répondit la brune en se forçant à prendre une voix polie. La femme qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle n'était pas sous la lumière du réverbère et elle ne distinguait pas ses traits.

« Sur la _quoi_ ? »

« Vous êtes une sorcière n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vais être franche », répliqua la femme en se rapprochant de la barrière, s'y accrochant presque désespérément. « Je m'appelle Narcissa Malfoy, je suis la femme de Lucius Malfoy. » Mais Hermione l'avait parfaitement reconnue. Grande, blonde, distinguée malgré l'air de terreur contenue qu'elle avait sur le visage. Fleur Delacour, une vingtaine d'années en plus.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, m'apprendre que vous êtes la femme d'un Mangemort réputé n'est pas pour me rassurer », dit la jeune fille, tout en étant pas spécialement paniquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir une appréhension quelconque.

« Je ne suis pas Mangemort, et si je suis venue vous voir c'est justement parce Voldemort me recherche. »

« Vold- ? »

Assez bizarrement, ce fut le fait d'entendre la blonde prononcer ainsi le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui acheva de convaincre Hermione. Mais pas totalement – elle se retourna et courut jusqu'à sa baguette posée sur la table, avant de revenir à la porte.

« Vous devez accepter de me donner votre baguette alors », dit-elle d'une voix calme.

« Je n'en ai pas, vous pouvez vérifier. »

« _Accio baguette._ » Rien ne se passa. La jeune fille soupira. « Dites-moi juste qui vous a dit que j'habitais ici. »

« Severus Rogue. Il m'a assurée que je pourrais me cacher chez vous en attendant. »

« Rogue ? Mais comment…entrez », fit Hermione en désactivant les barrières. Mais elle fit un pas de côté et attendit que son invitée surprise rentre d'abord. « Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. » Narcissa s'exécuta, faisant de visibles efforts pour se calmer.

« Une tasse de thé ? » demanda Hermione, gardant toujours sa baguette en main.

« Avec plaisir. »

Lorsque la jeune fille ramena un plateau avec les deux tasses, elle vit que l'aristocrate avait retrouvé ses esprits, et son attitude altière.

« Je vous remercie », dit-elle en attrapant la tasse de ses longs doigts manucurés. Hermione regarda distraitement les siens, rongés jusqu'à l'ongle et dont la forme rappelait vaguement celle des petites saucisses Herta.

« Severus avait donc dit vrai, je lui en suis reconnaissant », reprit la blonde après avoir avalé une gorgée de son Earl Grey.

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je peux faire pour vous… »

« Et bien me permettre de rester ici est déjà beaucoup. »

« Mais pour combien de temps ? Si Voldemort vous recherche vraiment, je…pardonnez-moi mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il vienne mettre ce village à feu et à sang pour vous retrouver. »

« _Granger_, laissez-moi vous rappeler que vous êtes également sur la liste des personnes qu'il recherche. Vous êtes une amie de Potter, qui ne cesse de le ridiculiser, et de plus vous êtes enseignante à Poudlard si je ne me trompe ? »

« Non, je donne cours de soins aux créatures magiques… »

« Bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez comprendre que ma présence ici ne vous attirera pas plus d'ennuis que vous n'en auriez eu de toute manière. »

L'attitude de la blonde était froide, mais pas comme celle de quelqu'un qui veut délibérément paraître désagréable…elle semblait naturelle, aussi la Gryffondor essaya-t-elle de ne pas s'en offusquer.

« Je l'espère, de toute façon personne ne sait que j'habite ici. Sauf Harry et quelques amis…et Rogue évidemment », soupira Hermione qui ne savait pas que son collègue connaissait son lieu de résidence. « Mais bon, je suppose qu'en transplanant, personne n'a pu vous suivre de toute manière. »

Sa compagne se redressa imperceptiblement. « Je ne transplane pas, c'est bon pour les sang-mêlés. »

« J'en suis une vous savez », déclara Hermione sur un ton naturel, prête à répondre que cela ne l'offusquait lorsque Narcissa lui présenterai ses excuses, mais celle-ci ne le fit pas, continuant à boire son thé d'un air pensif.

« Je ne pense pas non plus que Severus attende de moi que je reste ici. Sans mettre vos talents de sorcière en doute, je doute fort qu'une simple maison comme celle-ci puisse me protéger. »

« Il ne vous a rien dit d'autre ? » demanda Hermione en remarquant pour la première fois les collants déchirés de la blonde. Ses chaussures à hauts talons étaient également pleines de boue, ce qui contrastait avec l'élégance du reste de sa tenue.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter », répondit l'autre d'une voix légèrement ironique. « Il m'a dit de fuir pendant qu'il emmenait les autres dans une fausse direction. » Brusquement, son visage s'assombrit et elle lança un regard perçant à la jeune enseignante.

« Oh, je sais que Rogue…enfin, qu'il joue un double rôle, » l'assura Hermione. « Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il attend de moi… »

« Il va probablement passer ici, ou nous envoyer un message. Nous ferions mieux d'attendre. »

_« SORS DE LA SALE CHIENNE, JE SAIS QUE TU Y ES ! »_

Les deux femmes se fixèrent d'un air interdit. Hermione attrapa directement sa baguette et se leva. « Je vais voir », souffla-t-elle.

« Attendez », fit Narcissa en se levant elle aussi. Elle dépassait la jeune fille d'une bonne tête grâce à ses talons, mais celle-ci savait que même sans eux l'autre femme la dominerait sans problème. « Je sais de qui il s'agit. » Son visage était animé d'une froide détermination, mais un soupçon de panique pouvait tout de même se lire dans ses yeux gris perçants.

« Est-ce que vos protections empêchent les sorts de passer ? »

« Normalement...il est impossible d'utiliser de la magie entre la porte d'entrée et le portail, et personne ne peut le franchir sauf si je lui en donne l'autorisation...», répondit Hermione tout en sentant de la sueur couler dans son dos. Elle vit Narcissa se diriger vers la porte et l'ouvrir lentement. La première pensée idiote qui lui traversa la tête à l'idée de se battre bientôt fut qu'elle allait mourir dans cette ridicule petite chemise nuit Snoopy.

« Tu croyais vraiment que je t'avais perdue ? » ricana une voix au-dehors. Une femme.

« Tu vas me dénoncer je suppose ? » cracha Narcissa en s'avança.

Hermione la suivit au-dehors et reconnut la femme aux cheveux noirs et à la mâchoire carrée qui les fixait d'un air mauvais.

« Intéressant…c'est donc elle ton amant ? Lucius serait plutôt ravi, à vrai dire… »

« Vous avez votre baguette ? » souffla Hermione, préférant admettre que son sortilège d'attraction de tout à l'heure avait été détourné plutôt que de se rendre compte qu'elle était la seule personne armée face à une Mangemort.

« Même si elle en avait une, elle ne serait pas de grande aide, hein ma cracmol ? » se moqua Bellatrix pendant que Narcissa affichait à présent une expression haineuse qui parvenait presque à déformer ses traits. Hermione sentit une bouffée de compassion s'emparer d'elle et elle passa à côté de la grande blonde pour fixer leur agresseur en pointant sa baguette sur elle. « C'aurait été moins facile de la suivre si elle avait transplané, je dois admettre… »

« Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'aide de toute façon », la coupa la Gryffondor. « La dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés, nous n'étions que six gamins contre toute une panoplie de racaille dans votre genre…et il me semble que vous n'avez quand même pas réussi à obtenir ce que vous vouliez. » Intérieurement paniquée, elle tentait de provoquer la brune pour que celle-ci tente quand même de lancer un sortilège, lequel lui serait immédiatement retourné grâce aux protections installées.

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais eu ce plaisir…et pourtant, une telle tenue me serait restée gravée en mémoire », ironisa la Mangemort en descendant son regard sur le gros chien allongé sur sa niche. Son sourire se fana peu à peu tandis que la scène lui revenait en mémoire et qu'elle parvenait à reconnaître la gamine qu'elle avait vue au Ministère de la Magie ce soir-là en cette jeune femme aux formes autrement plus dessinées.

« Granger, si je ne m'abuse… »

« Exactement. Et je peux vous dire que je me suis pas mal entraînée depuis, alors je n'attends que vous. »

« _Hermione_… »

« Laisse donc faire ton amante », lança Bellatrix à sa sœur. « Elle semble _si_ expérimentée…tu as probablement tout du lui apprendre... Mais si elle pense vraiment que je vais tomber dans le panneau et risquer de me prendre dans la tronche l'un de ma propres sorts… » Elle fixa Hermione d'un air entendu et légèrement amusé.

La jeune femme baissa lentement la baguette. « Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire alors, rester là toute la nuit ? »

« Je pourrai. Mais ce serait stupide. Je pourrais aussi aller chercher du renfort, et tes maigres sortilèges ne retiendraient pas longtemps mes amis…Tu aurais le temps de transplaner, mais ta _hutte_ n'y survivrai pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix calme, fixant la brune dans les yeux.

« Et bien tu pourrais sortir de ce périmètre de sécurité, ma belle, et m'affronter comme une vraie femme. C'est l'unique solution. »

« Hermione je vous l'interdis », dit Narcissa d'une voix faible. La Gryffondor la regarda brièvement avec un regard d'excuse. Si elle se faisait tuer maintenant, la blonde n'y échapperait pas non plus. Mais si elle ne tentait rien…elle devait neutraliser la Mangemort. Celle-ci savait à présent où elle habitait.

Elle s'avança lentement vers le portail.

« Courageuse…Serpentard ? » demanda Bellatrix en rayonnant.

« Gryffondor. » Hermione la regarda d'un œil noir, mais pas aussi sombre que ceux de la femme qui se tenait devant elle et la dépassait aussi d'une bonne tête – un caractère apparemment génétique.

« _Miaow_. »

Hermione vit Gary arriver sur le trottoir en remuant mécaniquement la queue. Elle le regarda une seconde de trop.

« Ton chat ? » fit Bellatrix en pointant lentement sa baguette sur lui.

Hermione contracta sa mâchoire et son visage prit une expression que Rogue lui-même n'aurait pas reniée. « Touchez-le, vous êtes morte. »

Sourire en coin, Bellatrix s'accroupit et entreprit de caresser le chat qui venait se frotter contre ses jambes. « Si tu - » commença-t-elle en relevant la tête, pour se retrouver au sol aussitôt. « Accio Baguette », cria Hermione avec rage, à terre elle aussi. A peine l'eut-elle en main qu'elle fit un simple geste de défense que Remus lui avait appris – elle fendit la tige de bois en deux.

Gary avait certes sursauté lorsque sa maîtresse avait foncé dans la brune, mais cela ne semblait pas plus l'avoir perturbé puisqu'il venait maintenant se frotter à Narcissa qui le repoussa avec un tic d'agacement, incapable d'aider la plus jeune des deux femmes au sol.

« Donne-moi ça » pesta Bellatrix en attrapant de justesse la baguette d'Hermione, que celle-ci refusait de lâcher. « Mais tu…tu as cassé la mienne ! » se rendit compte la Mangemort, une lueur démente dans le regard. Si Hermione avait vu noir lorsque la folle avait touché à son chat, elle se sentait bien moins inspirée à présent. Un coup de poing de la brune la mis au sol et elle lâcha malgré elle sa baguette.

Bellatrix se redressa et la maintint au sol avec son pied, lui calant sous la gorge. « Courageuse mais stupide, j'aurais du deviner pour Gryffondor. » La Mangemort la fixait d'une lueur mauvaise, puis son regard parcourut lentement le corps de la jeune fille allongée au sol. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle était à peu de choses près déshabillée, sa chemise de nuit remontée jusqu'à ses hanches. C'était encore plus humiliant

« Plus une gamine, en effet », fit la brune en passant son pied sur la poitrine d'Hermione, avant de descendre et de frôler légèrement son entrejambes. « Et nature, avec ça. » Hermione retint de justesse des larmes de rage. Elle était vraiment contente que personne ne soit là, car elle n'avait jamais été aussi humiliée de sa vie. Après tout, elle était célibataire et personne ne la voyait jamais nue, pourquoi se serait-elle épilée… ?

Elle se redressa en un réflexe lorsque l'autre venait de glisser son pied sous sa chemise de nuit. « A terre », ordonna Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette sur elle avec un regard franchement amusé à présent.

« Si tu comptes la violer, je te rappelle qu'il te manque l'ustensile principale », déclara soudainement une voix masculine.

« Tiens, tu arrives avec une guerre de retard, comme toujours… »

« Je t'ai suivie », répliqua Rogue, mais Narcissa put voir une demi-seconde dans son regard qu'il était surpris de trouver la Mangemort ici. Il venait probablement donner ses consignes aux deux jeunes femmes pour se cacher.

« Je te rassure, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut », reprit Bellatrix en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses mains.

Le Maître des Potions s'avança et lança un regard indéchiffrable à Narcissa, qui semblait réellement désolée.

« Tu t'es assez amusée, laisse-la partir », ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Ho que non, je ne fais que commencer. C'est une amie de Potter, ça a de la valeur… »

« Oui, et elle a également tué ton mari ».

Hermione se crispa. Elle avait certes tué Rodolphus Lestrange d'un sortilège qui l'avait déséquilibré et fait tomber du haut d'une tour il y avait de cela deux ans, mais était-ce vraiment la chose à dire à la folle qui la maintenait au sol? Elle fixa son agresseur avec frayeur, mais celui-ci lui adressa au contraire un étrange sourire. « Je te dois beaucoup alors… »

Narcissa essaya de capter le regard de Rogue, mais celui-ci semblait visiblement chercher comment s'en sortir sans trahir son rôle. La blonde prit une profonde respiration puis s'élança vers sa sœur, espérant créer diversion – elle aurait au moins été utile avant de mourir.

Bellatrix attendit une demi-seconde que sa sœur sorte du champ de protection puis lança un « Stupéfix ! » Des étincelles rouges sortir de sa baguette, sans plus. Emportée par son élan, Narcissa lui fonça dedans. Hermione en profita pour se relever en toute hâte et attraper la baguette qui avait refusé de fonctionner pour la Mangemort, puisqu'il s'agissait tout simplement de sa propre baguette.

« Stupefix ! » lança-t-elle à Bellatrix, qui se figea aussi tôt.

« Partez immédiatement à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai réservé une chambre pour vous. Je me doutais que Narcissa serait suivie. »

« Mais ma maison… » gémit la brune, encore sous le choc.

« Ils vont la détruire. Faites ce que j'ai dit, Granger. Je vais convaincre McGonagall de vous laisser loger à Poudlard pendant le reste des vacances. »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins aller faire ma valise ? J'ai…j'ai des sous à prendre, des habits... »

« Je vous donne cinq minutes. »

La jeune fille eut envie de répliquer qu'elle n'était plus son élève, mais dans ce genre de situations, il restait le maître. C'était lui, l'espion. 4 minutes 47 plus tard, elle rejoignait Severus et Narcissa, qui semblait avoir eu une grande discussion.

« Je vais la réveiller dès que vous serez parties », dit Rogue tout en pointant sa baguette vers le ciel. Un éclair bleu en sortit, suivi d'un vert qui émit un grésillement strident.

« C'était… » commença la blonde.

« Oui », fit Rogue en hochant la tête. « Il nous a donné le droit de te tuer. Mais au moins, s'il vérifie les baguettes, je donnerai l'impression de m'être battu, même si vous avez réussi à filer. Je prétexterai que Weasley est venu vous aider, ou quelque chose. »

« Est-ce que ça va aller, Severus ? » s'inquiéta Narcissa en lui prenant le bras.

Hermione détourna le regard, se sentant légèrement de trop. Elle avait enfilé un jeans et un pull, mais elle n'oubliait pas que son ex-professeur l'avait vu nue, jambes écartées et pas…Elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête.

« Granger, vous saurez transplaner avec Narcissa jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard je pense ? »

« Oui, oui », sursauta-t-elle.

« Alors allez-y maintenant, je vous envoie des nouvelles demain matin. » fit Rogue.

Hermione s'approcha de la grande blonde mais n'osa pas la toucher. « Comment…heu…je n'ai jamais pris quelqu'un…est-ce que c'est comme pour le Portauloin ? »

« Il faut qu'il y ait la plus grande surface en contact possible », déclara le faux Mangemort d'une voix légèrement agacée.

Narcissa enroula ses bras autour d'Hermione et se colla à elle sans un mot, mais la jeune fille put sentit son cœur s'accélérer à une vitesse folle. Elle avait la tête entre les deux seins de la blonde et la moindre parcelle de son corps était crispée. Un geste aussi intime avec une inconnue…

« C'est bon allez-y. »

En oubliant de remercier son collègue, Hermione se concentra mentalement, ratant de peu son tranplanage lorsqu'elle sentit la blonde s'agripper à elle. Trois secondes plus tard, elles atterrissaient devant l'auberge des Trois Balais.

« Mademoiselle Granger, vous êtes bien tardive », fit Rosmerta. « J'allais justement laisser la place à mon veilleur de nuit… Madame Malfoy. » La gérante eut la décence de cacher sa surprise en découvrant deux femmes à priori ennemies ensemble dans sa taverne. Narcissa hocha à peine la tête.

« Les derniers clients viennent de partir, mais j'ai encore un fond de Bieraubeuurre si c'est pour cela que vous êtes là. »

« Vous êtes gentille, mais nous sommes venues pour la nuit en réalité », expliqua Hermione.

« Oh ma chère…en plein mois d'août…tous est pris, il me reste seulement la suite de luxe…ou alors une chambre avec un grand lit mais sans salle de bains. »

« Hem je n'ai pas beaucoup…vous avez pris de l'argent ou quelque chose… ? » chuchota Hermione d'un air gêné en se tournant vers Narcissa. Celle-ci sembla réaliser que cela allait être la chambre sans sanitaires, et ne put réprimer une moue de dégoût. « Non, je n'ai rien avec moi. »

« On va prendre la chambre alors, de toute façon nous ne restons qu'une nuit » fit Hermione en sortant ses gallions, évitant le regard inquisiteur de Rosmerta.

Une fois là-haut, elle se glissa dans le lit aussi vite qu'elle put, Elle se contorsionna ensuite pour enlever son jeans et son soutien-gorge sous la couverture.

« Je n'ai jamais dormi dans une chambre aussi miteuse », soupira Narcissa en revenant des toilettes situées sur le palier. Elle s'assit a contrecoeur sur le lit, enlevant ses haut talons au bout d'une longue minute. Hermione l'observa discrètement enlever ses collants blancs tachés et ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux lorsque la blonde fit glisser sa jupe longue sur ses chevilles, juste avant de se glisser elle aussi dans le lit. « Mon dieu, les draps sont humides… »

« Au moins vous êtes avec moi, ça pourrait être pire », fit Hermione pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je ne pense pas, non », la contredit l'autre femme d'une voix fatiguée au bout de plusieurs secondes, avant d'éteindre la lampe.

Réalisant mentalement qu'elle allait être enfermée avec elle à Poudlard, Hermione se dit que les vacances n'allaient pas être folichonnes. Et dire que les télés ne fonctionnaient même pas là-bas…mais bon, il y aurait au moins la bibliothèque, et puis Gary pourrait se promener…

_Gary_.

Hermione l'avait oublié.

Et si Bellatrix le voyait en se réveillant, elle allait probablement…

La jeune fille prit conscience de tout cela tellement brusquement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sanglot. Elle réprima les suivants, mais son corps n'arrêta pas de trembler pour autant.

« Vous avez raison, Hermione, ça pourrait être pire…alors ne pleurez pas pour si peu », s'éleva la voix de Narcissa. Une voix tout à fait différente du ton supérieur qu'elle avait naturellement Une voix rassurante, et très douce. Peut-être se sentait-elle un peu coupable d'avoir ainsi détruit la vie de la jeune enseignante…

« J'ai confiance en Severus. »

La Gryffondor ne voyait pas en quoi avoir confiance en Severus aurait pu sauver son chat, mais elle souffla quand même un « merci » reconnaissant, avant de finir par s'endormir.

---------------------

Voilà, si vous voulez la suite, bah un ptit message avec ce que vous aimeriez ou pas, je suis open

Gaeriel


	2. Chapter 2

Waw merci pour vos reviews, ravie de voir qu'il n'y en a pas que pour nos slash( c'est vrai les mecs les mecs, c'est lourd un mec, ça rigole bêtement et pis ça laisse des poils partout)

Petit rappel, Dumbledore est mort, McGo directrice, Rogue toujours prof de potions (tout en étant espion hein) et tous nos amis, la vingtaine plus que passée, combattent allégrement voldemort :)

Bon avec tout le boulot que j'ai, pas trop le temps de vérifier...je vous laisse découvrir les deux trois ptites fautes d'ortographe qui se sont glissées ;) ;)

**Chapitre 2**

"C'est hors de question."

Narcissa Malfoy se redressa imperceptiblement, une expression légèrement indignée sur son visage pointu.

"C'est hors de question, " reprit Minerva McGonagall d'une voix moins dure. « Je ne peux pas accueillir n'importe qui sous ce toit sans avoir aucune preuve de son..." Elle sembla chercher ses mots. "Rusard n'aurait même pas du vous laisser entrer." Elle tourna son regard lourd de reproche vers Hermione, qui ne fléchit pas.

"Le professeur Rogue devait vous prévenir aujourd'hui, il nous l'a dit hier soir. Il n'est pas venu?"

Le visage de la directrice se fana. "Il vous a dit qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui précisément?'

"Je pense oui. Il devait vous expliquer la situation, sans quoi nous ne serions pas là maintenant." Il était près de 23 heures, les deux femmes ayant préféré voyager de Pré-au-Lard jusque Poudlard dans l'obscurité, il était donc peu probable que Rogue fasse une arrivée surprise aujourd'hui.

McGonagall soupira. "Vous me mettez dans une situation délicate, Granger. Je ne peux décemment pas offrir à votre amie une chambre ici. Pas sans être sûr qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'elle-"

"Directrice, vous pouvez me parler directement."

La vieille femme se redressa. Elle détestait être interrompue, mais la femme blonde qui lui faisait face pouvait certainement lui en remontrer en matière de posture autoritaire.

"Même si la plupart des serviteurs de Voldemort sont des rebuts de la société, j'ai eu la chance d'épouser le plus noble et le plus digne d'entre eux. Nos chemins se sont malheureusement séparés, et je ne peux hélas plus aujourd'hui prétendre aimer un homme qui est devenu un monstre abject ainsi qu'un esclave sans aucune dignité."

Sa voix était froide mais quelque chose dans son attitude laissait croire qu'elle pensait effectivement ce qu'elle disait.

La directrice serra la mâchoire et fixa la blonde pendant quelques instants d'un air pensif. Hermione ne pouvait pas jurer qu'elle ne serait pas au moins aussi méfiante à sa place.

"Je ne peux pas vous laisser arpenter seule les couloirs du château, même si les étudiants ne rentrent que dans trois semaines." Elle soupira. "Je ne peux pas non plus vous enfermer dans une des chambres de l'intendance, ce ne serait pas humain."

"Je me porte garante de Madame Malfoy", déclara Hermione, se sentant aussitôt idiote.

"Vous l'accueilleriez dans vos appartements ?", fit McGonagall en haussant les sourcils.

"Heu..." La Gryffondor n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. "Si c'est la seule solution, oui. Madame Malfoy est venue à moi pour que je l'aide, et j'estime que je peux bien faire ça."

Même si à cause d'elle sa maison avait probablement été carbonisée...

"Bon, je suppose qu'en attendant la venue et les explications de Severus, c'est la solution la plus appropriée. Vous n'y voyez pas d'objection?" demanda la directrice à Narcissa par pure politesse - elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

"Absolument pas, je vous remercie", répondit la blonde d'un ton qui cette fois-ci ne laissait passer aucune émotion.

"Hermione?" fit McGonagall au moment ou les deux femmes sortaient.

"Surveillez votre baguette", lui souffla-t-elle.

"Ca ne risque rien, elle est...c'est une cracmol".

La directrice haussa un sourcil. "Restez méfiante."

Hermione acquiesça avant de rejoindre la blonde, se demanda dans quoi elle s'était engagée.

--

Quatre jours, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Rogue. Malgré les excuses qu'Hermione inventait pour satisfaire sa nouvelle colocataire, aucune des deux ne pensait vraiment qu'il s'en soit sorti. Il était fort probable que Voldemort ait en effet découvert la vérité...

C'est donc dans un silence pesant que les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-Lard pour y faire des emplettes, chacune déguisée en femme arabe avec des voiles pour ne pas être reconnues.

Hermione n'ayant pas eu le temps de faire sa valise avant de partir, il lui fallait acheter pas mal de choses. Narcissa également, puisqu'elle n'avait rien pris de tout.

"Serait-il possible de transplaner assez rapidement vers une ville moldue ?", demanda-t-elle à la Gryffondor lorsque celle-ci eut finit ses achats.

"Pourquoi?"

"J'ai besoin de retirer de l'argent."

"Oh, je peux vous en prêter-"

"Granger, je me sentirai beaucoup plus à l'aise si je pouvais avoir mes propres billets. Est-ce qu'ils acceptent l'argent moldu ici?"

"Heu…oui, toutes les monnaies" répondit la brune, étonnée de voir une femme appartenant à l'une des familles de sang pur les plus strictes utiliser de l'argent moldu.

"Je range vite ça dans mon sac" fit-elle en posant sa baguette sur ses sacs, les rétrécissant jusqu'à la taille de haricots qu'elle glissa dans sa poche.

"Si vous voulez bien-" bafouilla-t-elle. Mais déjà la grande blonde s'était collée à elle, et malgré le voile Hermione devinait son air pincé. L plus grande surface de contact possible, Rogue avait bien précisé...

Le coeur battant par cette proximité, elle se concentra pour atterrir au beau milieu d'un parc londonien. "Trouvons vite un distributeur de billets et retournons à Pré-au-Lard," chuchota-elle, et Narcissa hocha brièvement la tête, consciente du danger.

Deux heures 30 plus tard, elles déposaient leurs achats dans l'appartement d'Hermione. "Je suis contente d'être rentrée," soupira-t-elle en enlevant son voile, qui lui laissa les cheveux tout électrisés.

La blonde en fit de même, ses cheveux subissant le même sort ce qui, remarqua Hermione, lui donnait dix ans de moins.

Lorsque leurs courses furent rangées, la Gryffondor s'installa dans un des fauteuils et alluma sa télévision, le seul appareil moldu qu'elle ait jamais réussi à faire fonctionner à Poudlard.

Narcissa vient s'asseoir près d'elle, jetant un vague regard vers le poste où cinq garçons dénudés faisant onduler leurs muscles en massacrant une chanson de Queen.

"Ce sont là les canons de beauté moldus?" fit-elle d'un air désintéressé.

"Oh, non, juste une mode passagère...Les boys band, comme ils disent...Les gamines adorent" répondit la brune en roulant des yeux. Elle vit l'autre femme sortir un minuscule pot de vernis rose pâle de son sac.

Narcissa perçut son regard. "Cela vous dérange que j'en mette ici?

"Non, non, je connais pas mal de sorts de nettoyage si jamais..." La brune se tut, préférant changer de chaîne. Elle s'était efforcée durant ces quatre jours de ne pas mentionner la magie, étant donner l'incapacité de sa colocataire en cette matière.

"Vous êtes douée", dit-elle après un moment pour dissiper le malaise, tandis que la blonde étendait ses longs doits pour y faire sécher le vernis.

"Juste une question d'habitude. Je n'ai jamais aimé être touchée par des elfes."

Hermione inspira, puis décida de laisser tomber le sujet de la S.A.L.E, projet qu'elle avait de toute façon du mettre de côté avec le retour de Voldemort.

"Si vous le désirez, je peux vous montrer comment faire?"

"Pardon?"

La blonde la regardait avec une expression douce. Ce genre de regard était tellement rare, tellement contrastant avec son attitude austère que chacun d'entre eux était un véritable plaisir. La jeune fille se demanda intérieurement à quoi équivaudrait un sourire sincère de Rogue, avant de se rappeler qu'il était toujours porté disparu.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ongles..."

"Justement, le fait de les vernir vous empêchera de les ronger."

"Hm, d'accord."

La blonde s'avança et lui prit la main. Pendant qu'elle faisait doucement glisser son pinceau sur ses ongles dévorés, Hermione prit conscience qu'elle faisait probablement cela pour remercier la jeune fille de l'héberger. La Serpentard restait digne et n'aurait sans doute pas pu s'exprimer sincèrement, une certaine pudeur l'en empêchant.

Hermione observa son visage fin et se demanda s'il elle aurait pu trouver un substitut maternel en cette femme qui avait bien plus de la quarantaine. Mais non...les frissons, mélangés à la douce chaleur qui se répandaient dans son corps au fur et à mesure que la blonde lui frôlait les doigts, les levant l'un à un avec son autre main, n'avaient rien de maternels.

Plongée dans ne douce béatitude, elle admit intérieurement que le célibat poussait à rechercher et amplifier le moindre contact humain, comme en ce moment.

"C'est elle. »

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur. "Pardon?"

Narcissa hocha la tête vers la télévision, l'air dur. Sa main droite était toujours posée sur celle d'Hermione, tenant le pinceau.

" - à l'instant le directeur, Monsieur Arnold Bister, l'Université Française de Londres est interdit a public et n'ouvrira peut-être pas ses portes à la rentrée comme prévu."

Hermione fronça les sourcils pendant que le présentateur passait le micro à un parent d'élève révolté.

"13 morts..." souffla Narcissa.

"S'il s'agit de lui, pourquoi Voldemort n'a-t-il pas attendu la rentrée, dans deux semaines?" se demanda Hermione. "Il y aurait eu plus de monde..."

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit lui. Enfin, pas directement" fit Narcissa en refermant son flacon. "Le rose vous va bien", fit-elle en regardant les mains d'Hermione.

"Attendez, comment le sauriez-vous?"

Le reportage prit fin sur une image de la salle d'entrée de l'université, au sol de laquelle s'étalaient des centaines de fleurs mauves.

"Des narcisses...l'Université française..." La blonde eut un rire sans joie. "Bellatrix, évidemment. Ce genre de subtilité, de...de cruauté est tout à fait son style. Je suppose que Voldemort ne l'a pas empêchée de faire ses petites "virées moldues" comme elle dit."

"C'était votre école?"

La blonde soupira. " Oui. J'ai passé six ans là-bas, pour étudier la langue française et la littérature anglaise, les deux piliers de l'école. Je voulais être professeur."

"Vous êtes enseignante?" fit Hermione non sans un certain ravissement. "On est dans le même panier alors."

"Non, je n'ai jamais eu comme vous la chance d'aller jusque là. Lucius s'y est refusé. Il m'a permis de finir mes études parce que je pense qu'il aimait dire que sa femme était diplômée d'une assez bonne université, probablement pour compenser le fait que 'jetais cracmol... mais il était hors de question ensuite que je fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre que rester au manoir et m'arranger pour être présentable a chaque fois qu'une sortie officielle des Malfoy était annoncée."

Hermione la regarda, muette.

"Je ne suis pas superficielle, vous savez." fit Narcissa se tournant vers elle, se détournant de la télé. "J'étais comme vous, à votre âge, idéaliste, nature..."

"Moche, vous pouvez le dire", fit Hermione reprenant la commande, une légère pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

"Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux dire. Vous n'avez besoin d'aucun artifice pour être belle. Vous êtes sympathique et sans complexe moral, cela se voit. Mais je vous assure qu'avec un mari comme Lucius, Hermione, n'importe quel femme, même dotée de pouvoirs magiques, serait devenue..."

Elle soupira.

"Vous avez dit à Minerva que vous l'aviez quitté parce qu'il était devenu abject", lui rappela la jeune fille tout en continuant à regarder le show de Jerry Springer.

"Disons qu'à l'époque il l'était sans doute déjà, mais il me respectait."

"En vous empêchant de travailler et en vous considérant comme une poupée que l'on exhibe?"

"Vous n'avez jamais eu de relation sérieuse n'est-ce pas?" demande Narcissa d'une voix moins douce.

"Non, et si c'était le cas ce ne serait pas avec -"

"Alors vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est d'être amoureuse, d'être totalement dépendant d'une personne qui sait exactement quelles paroles vous dire pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. J'aimais Lucius et il m'aimait, à sa façon. Il était d'une grande tendresse, et généreux tant au niveau matériel que sentimental. Seulement c'est un homme, et dès que Voldemort, que ses amis brutaux et grossiers sont revenus, il a recommencé à se comporter comme eux et à devenir un véritable goujat, plus du tout comme un Malfoy. Et le fait qu'il ait pris Draco..." Elle soupira brièvement. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça. Je vais me coucher."

"Attendez", fit Hermione, mais l'autre avait déjà refermé la porte du bureau qui lui servait de chambre.

La jeune fille regarda l'heure. McGonagall n'état pas encore couchée, il était à peine 19 heures...Eteignant la télé, elle sortit de son appartement.

--

Hermione baissa doucement la clinche, faisant grincer la porte de son appartement en l'ouvrant doucement. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, seul le reflet de la télévision se faisait voir.

Hermione s'approcha doucement de la blonde assise dans son fauteuil. Il était presque 23 heures - sa discussion avec la directrice s'était prolongée. "Madame Malfoy?"

"Oh, vous m'avez fait peur. Ou étiez-vous?" fit la blonde en se retournant, l'air inquiet.

"Je suis allée voir Minerva. Excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir prévenue, je pensais que vous étiez partie dormir."

"Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez en colère", fit la femme avec un mince sourire, ramenant sous elle ses pieds nus. Hermione s'attarda sur ses orteils aux ongles courts et ses chevilles fines, presque osseuses, avant de se retourner et d'allumer discrètement les chandelles avec sa baguette.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez?" fit-elle avec sympathie avant de s'installer dans le canapé, essayant de tester l'humeur de sa colocataire.

"Un film de magiciens...Ils ne sont pas si loin de la vérité ces moldus". Il n'y avait aucune trace de dédain dans sa voix, une pointe d'attendrissement même.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que votre directrice vous a dit? Le château doit être assiégé bientôt?"

"Ca ne risque plus d'arriver," fit la Gryffondor en roulant des yeux. "Il n'y a plus que des jeunes professeurs comme moi ou des anciens sans aucun mérite, et le nombre d'élèves chute chaque année. Avec Harry et l'Ordre qui se battent à gauche à droite, Voldemort a mieux à faire que d'attaquer un vieux château comme le notre."

"Poudlard tient quand même une place chère dans son coeur."

"Je le croyais aussi mais...c'était uniquement à cause d'Harry je pense. Après tout, c'est une école qui regroupe plus de moldus que de sang pur."

"Justement, il est connu pour aimer détruire les choses sans aucun bénéfice."

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Etes-vous en train de me révéler des informations?"

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux. "Non, absolument pas, Je n'ai jamais été mise au courant de quoi que ce soit, mais je sais que cet homme est ambitieux et sans coeur, au point d'en être pathétique. Seulement, être pathétique n'enlève rien a sa cruauté." Elle secoua la tête, fixant à nouveau la télé.

"Puisqu'on parle de Poudlard, je me demandais si cela ne vous intéresserait pas d'avoir quelque chose à faire tant que vous restez ici."

La blonde tourna la tête vers elle, attentive.

"Je veux dire, je ne dis pas que vous m'ennuyez ou quoi que ce soit, absolument pas. Seulement...J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'aviez dit, à votre désir d'être professeur...Le français était une langue enseignée autre fois à Poudlard, la littérature également et il me semble que de tels cours auraient leur place dans une institution comme celle-ci." Elle s'attendit à une avalanche de prétextes, voir d'indignation, mais la blonde se contenta d'un petit rire.

"Granger, je n'ai plus parlé français depuis près de vingt ans, et les seuls livres auxquels j'avais droit au manoir étaient d'infâme recueil de propagande sorcière. Je ne serai pas très efficace."

"Mais il reste pas mal de temps avant la rentrée, vous êtes libre d'aller à la bibliothèque si vous le voulez; je suis allée voir, il y a toute une section de langues, avec des livres qui vous corrigent à voix haute."

Voyant l'enthousiasme de sa jeune colocataire, la blonde rit de plus belle. "Vous vous êtes donné du mal je vois...Mais je ne vois pas votre directrice laisser la femme d'un mangemort enseigner à ses précieux futurs soldats."

"Et bien…c'est pour ça que je suis allée la voir. Minerva est méfiante, c'est...c'est son caractère. Mais elle reconnait elle-même qu'il est difficile de trouver de bons professeurs."

"J'aurais le droit d'enseigner mais elle me garderait à l'oeil c'est ça?"

"Oui", admit la jeune fille avec un demi-sourire.

"Je suppose qu'elle vous a déjà demandé de m'espionner de toute façon, alors pourquoi pas?" fit la blonde en revenant à son film.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. McGonagall lui avait bien évidement demander d'être méfiante, c'était naturel.

"Vous donnerez cours à la rentrée alors?"

"J'irais à la bibliothèque demain et ferai de mon mieux, oui. Je sais bien que dois quelque chose à cette école. Après tout, elle me protège."

"Vous avez fait vos études ici?" demanda la brune.

Narcissa lui lança un regard quelque peu compatissant et la jeune fille se maudit mentalement. "Désolée-"

"Non, ce n'est pas grave. Quand je vois ce que font la plupart des gens lorsqu'ils ont une baguette en main, je suis presque fière d'être cracmol." Elle soupira. "J'ai fait mes humanités en France, dans une école de Bretagne."

"Alors retrouver la langue ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps," fit la jeune fille pour se rattraper.

"Je l'espère. Bonne nuit, Hermione, merci pour votre proposition" dit la blonde en se levant avant de regagner sa chambre.

La brune la regarda s'éloigner, se demandant si sa colocataire forcée avait accepté ça parce qu'elle se sentait obligée ou vraiment par plaisir.

--

Bellatrix Lestrange entra dans le salon d'un air victorieux. Voldemort se leva de son fauteuil et lui tendit la main, qu'elle l'embrassa aussitôt en s'agenouillant. Elle était la seule à faire cela, mais tout le monde savait quelle admiration elle vouait au seigneur des ténèbres. "Viens donc t'asseoir près de moi", fit-il d'une voix douce.

Certains mangemorts les observèrent mais la plupart continuèrent leurs discussions ou leurs jeux. Il s'agissait de la salle où ils se réunissaient pour boire et s'amuser entre deux missions, et parfois leur Maitre lui-même se joignait à eux, sans toutefois participer à leurs jeux. Il restait dans le coin qui lui était alloué, sur son fauteuil vert, et les observait d'un air pensif. Personne ne venait lui parler sauf en cas d'urgence, et sa présence ne les dérangeait plus.

Bellatrix s'isntalla dans un fauteuil à côté de son maître, rayonnante de fierté.

"C'était une belle tuerie, je dois dire."

"Je vous remercie mon maître, maintenant elle saura que nous n'allons pas la laisser s'enfuir comme ça."

"Prends toutefois garde de ne pas te laisser aveugler par ta cupidité personnelle. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir magique, aucun lien avec qui que ce soit, et ne peut donc nous être nuisible."

"Elle s'est pourtant enfuie avec Hermione Granger et sont probablement cachées à Poudlard. Elle pourrait raconter beaucoup de choses à McGonagall..."

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle connaisse grand-chose, mais nous allons le savoir. Bonsoir, Lucius."

"Bonsoir, Maître." Le visage du blond était dur et froid, et il fixa la brune assise devant lui avec une expression encore pire encore. Que l'une des salles de son manoir serve de salle de jeux à ses amis mangemorts, dont certains étaient vraiment demeurés, ne le dérangeait plus. Qu'une femme persiste à motiver le seigneur des ténèbres à pourchasser son épouse qu'il aimait encore le mettait par contre dans une froide colère.

"Nous débattions à l'instant, crois-tu que ta femme puisse raconter nos petits secrets à sa nouvelle amie sang-de-bourbe?" fit Voldemort avec un sourire.

"La délation est indigne d'un Malfoy", répondit le blond en se redressant légèrement.

"Quant bien même, sait-elle beaucoup de choses...? "

"Non. Elle savait que nos réunions avaient lieu chez elle, bien sûr, mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé d'aucun de nos projets."

"Je l'espère, Lucius. Même si l'unique magie de ta femme résidait dans ses traits et son élégance, je n'aimerais pas avoir à lancer une recherche après elle." Lucius vit Bellatrix se renfrogner. Comment un tel bouledogue pouvait-il être apparenté avec Narcissa, il l'ignorait...

"S'il s'avère qu'elle n'a rien dit, "fit Voldemort en attrapant le verre posé devant lui, "tu pourras la récupérer lorsque j'investiguerai Poudlard, ce qui comme tu le sais est prévu pur très bientôt. Si tu le désires."

Lucius se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un piège. Il le désirait, évidemment. Il aimait sa femme comme une jument de course d'une valeur inestimable, car malgré son incapacité à faire de la magie elle était d'une bonne famille, et il n'aurait pour rien au monde aimé la savoir ailleurs que chez lui, fusse-t-elle enfermée dans sa propre chambre.

"Je le désire, oui, mais je la corrigerai comme il se doit."

Bellatrix lâche un rire incrédule.

"Allons, je tiens à récompenser mes idèles s'il prennent part aux missions les plus périlleuses. Ne désires-tu pas quelqu'un également, Bella?"

Celle-ci reprit une moue plus avenante pour son maitre. "Je n'ose prétendre à une récompense, Maitre, mais s'il vous fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de cette Granger, je le ferai avec joie."

"Ah, la jeune amie de Potter...un sacré cerveau, avec l'intégrité qui lui est hélas bien trop souvent liée. Elle a tout de même réussi te défaire deux fois..." La voix du seigneur des ténèbres s'était légèrement durcie et la brune sentit le reproche.

"Justement, il n'y en aura pas de troisième. Si vous me le permettez maitre, elle sera à moi et passera le reste de ses jours à regretter d'être en vie."

"Et bien voila tout qui est arrangé, fit Voldemort avec un sourire en regardant Lucius."Nous pouvons parler de choses plus sérieuses" fit-il en se levant. "Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à la salle de réunion, nous allons décider d'une date pour l'invasion de notre école de sorciers préférée. »

Il y eut plusieurs rires et exclamations enthousiastes dans la salle, et Lucius adressa un dernier regard noir à Bellatrix.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, l'atmosphère de détente qui régnait dans l'autre salle s'était totalement évaporée. Voldemort se tenait debout à l'extrémité de la table, impressionnant, et personne ne parlait.

Il fit un signe de l'autre coté de la pièce et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux bruns grisonnant s'avança. Ses yeux bleus perçant balayèrent l'assemblée puis Il vint se placer à coté du seigneur des ténèbres, une expression neutre sur le visage. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu avant et beaucoup le fixèrent avec méfiance, d'autres avec intérêt.

"Messieurs, laisse-moi vous présenter le professeur Virion. Il enseignera le cours de vie des moldus dès la rentrée."

Certaines têtes hochèrent, l'air satisfait. Parvenir à mettre un des professeurs sous contrôle n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné que cette vieille McGonagall gardait très précieusement ses informations. Tous étaient déjà prêts a se moquer de cet amoureux des moldus à présent sous contrôle du mage noir.

"Et je ne suis pas sous Imperius", ajouta l'homme avec un mince sourire, imité par Voldemort.


End file.
